1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone adapter and a microphone, the microphone adapter switching a unidirectional microphone to an omnidirectional microphone, for example.
2. Related Background Art
Microphones have unique directivities depending on their structures. For instance, a microphone attached over the chest of a speaker is a lavalier microphone, which is unidirectional or omnidirectional. To use different directivities depending on purposes of use, a user should prepare a plurality of lavalier microphones having different directivities, which is economically disadvantageous. Thus, a microphone that can switch directivity is strongly demanded.
Example methods of switching the directivity of a microphone include replacing a microphone unit with another microphone unit having a different directivity (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-028027) and changing the mixing ratio of outputs from two diaphragms provided on two surfaces of a rear electrode of a condenser microphone unit to change directivity.
It is cumbersome, however, to replace a microphone unit with another one since the microphone should be disassembled for replacement. In addition, a microphone unit may be damaged as a user touches it with the user's bare hands. It is also uneconomical to purchase a plurality of expensive microphone units having different directivities.
It is easy in terms of handling to change the mixing ratio of the outputs from the two diaphragms to change the directivity since the directivity can be changed by switching a switch on a microphone main body. This method requiring two microphone units is also uneconomical.
An inexpensive and easy method of changing the directivity of a microphone is to provide a component that changes the distance between sound terminals. For instance, an accessory PPC1000 is prepared for an AKG's microphone C1000S. The C1000S, which is originally a unidirectional microphone, can have sharper directivity with the PPC1000 attached.
Although the microphone accessory allows the microphone to have sharper directivity, the microphone accessory cannot change the directivity itself. Thus, an easily attached and inexpensive accessory is desired for a microphone to change the directivity itself.